¡Recuerdame!
by Fitaa
Summary: Rocky esta de vuelta... pero no recuerda nada sobre Gunther... y todo lo que sintio por el quedo olvidado... esta saliendo con otros chicos... pero ¿volvera a sentir algo por Gunther? nther History.


_¡Hola! ¿Fans Runther? espero y les guste la acontinuacion. Dont forget the Review! dejen Review!:) Gracias! Thanks!_

* * *

Flashback

_-¿CeCe…? ¿Eres tú?. Dice Rocky viéndola bien._

_-Si… yo soy, Estoy Tan Feliz. Dice CeCe sonriendo de lo más Feliz que jamás se le había visto_

_-Ty…Deuce…Tinka… pero… ¿quien es el? .Dice Rocky Señalando a Gunther_

_-¿Acaso no me… recuerdas?.Dice Gunther Tristemente_

_-Oh vamos Rocky no Bromees… el muere por ti… Dice Tinka_

_-Es que enserio no lo recuerdo. Dice Rocky_

_Hubo un silencio incomodo… hasta que Ty…_

_-¿Por qué tardaste dos años en despertar?.Dice Ty rompiendo el hielo_

_-Que cosas tan estúpidas dices Ty. Dijo Tinka Frunciendo un poco el seño_

_Todos rieron… excepto Gunther que se preguntaba porque Rocky los recordaba a todos menos a el…_

Gunther POV

Me siento mejor ahora que Rocky esta con nosotros pero me siento mal… con el hecho de que para ella jamás he existido pero… lo mas importante no es eso… ¿no?

-¡Hola Rocky!

-Hola… ¿Gunther no?

-Si ese es mi nombre.

-Lo siento… Dice tímidamente

-¿Qué harás ahora?... me gustaría conocerte mejor. Dije

Pero que diablos estaba diciendo… ¡sabia todo sobre Raquel Blue! Pero es que ya no existían excusas para hablar con ella y les dije a los chicos que no le digan nada sobre mi… se vería raro que la estén influenciando para que este conmigo… no la puedo obligar a que sienta lo mismo. no esta bien

-Ehmmm a mi también me gustaría Conocerte Gunther… pero este día no puedo… estoy saliendo con alguien

-¿Sales con alguien?

-Si…

¡Oh vamos! Como es que recordaba a Mi hermana Tinka, y a mi No! ¡Que diablos! Pero comparando con el hecho de que esta saliendo con alguien mas es aun peor para Mi (-_-)

-Segura… que no me conoces… ¡Vamos Recuérdame!.Dije tomándola de los brazos, no quiero exagerar pero estaba desesperado.

-¡eres muy gracioso, te he dicho como 5 o 7 veces que no te recuerdo!.Dice Rocky riendo un poco.

No tenía caso, aquello era real y no podía cambiarlo.

-Lo siento. Dije quitando mis manos de ella.

-Esta Bien…

Cerró su casillero y se fue a sus clases extras… para nivelarse por las clases perdidas…

-Debe de dolerte mucho que no te recuerde ¿No?.Dice Deuce bromeando conmigo

-Cierra la boca

-¿Quieres saber con quien esta saliendo?

-Bueno… si

-Llevan una semana apenas

-Eso no me interesa ¿con quien esta saliendo?

-Con Louis…

-¡Con ese! Lo odio

Años anteriores me había peleado con ese idiota, que había visto Rocky en el… Bueno… en estas semanas varios han intentado acercárseles a Rocky… estaba mas bella que nunca… pero siempre trato de desilusionarlos, Pero por que Louis!

-La verdad es que se llevan bien… alégrate por ella. Dijo CeCe

-Hola Linda te extrañe. Dice Deuce

-Yo CeCe

-Oh vamos chicos hablamos de Louis. Dije Enfadado

-Ella no te recuerda… no puedes hacer nada. Dijo CeCe

-Lose… Lose no me lo tienen que repetir

Y ahí estaba Yo… Espiándolos en el cine… con Deuce Lógicamente… (-_-)

No podía permitir que saliera con el… ¿estaba Celoso? Obviamente lo estoy.

-Sentémonos aquí. Dije Susurrándole a Deuce

-¿Por qué no lo superas y ya? .Dijo Deuce

Rocky y el Idiota se sentaron delante de nosotros.

Estaba aguantando la estúpida conversación

-Que Bonita te ves. Dijo Louis

Oh vamos idiota Ella siempre se miraba hermosa…

-Gracias. Dijo Rocky

-Nose porque no te vi antes. Dijo Louis

No lo se será por que no era tan popular como ahora imbécil

-Sinceramente Louis no recuerdo casi nada sobre ti…

¡Si! … Si no me recordaba a mi… mucho menos a el (:D)

-Oh… Bien

'Si Bien' cierra la Boca

-amo tus rizos… Añadió Louis

Diablos ya no soportaba lo que decía este idiota…

-mmm… Gracias…

Rocky era mi chica solo mía, y ahora este tipo venia así de la nada a quitármela. Poniendo su brazo sobre ella… ese debería ser Yo…

¿Que… que esta haciendo? … la va a besar… ella esta desprevenida… tengo que evitar ese beso

Deuce se esta parando… perfecto

-Oye Deuce haya abajo esta CeCe…Dije tratando de desviarlo

-¿Dónde?

Lo empuje hacia Louis le iba a agradecer el favor.

-Lo siento… alguien me empujo hacia Ustedes. Dijo Deuce Frunciendo el Ceño

-Imbécil quítate de aquí. Dijo Louis

-El es mi amigo… Louis. Dijo Rocky

-Lo siento Rocky… No sabía que estabas aquí

Rocky levanto una ceja y hizo una media sonrisa

Momento exacto… la película había terminado… y ellos no se habían besado… Misión Cumplida.

Rocky POV

Ese chico… Gunther…

A veces era muy Molesto… me preguntaba muy seguido si lo recordaba… mas sin embargo una parte muy en el fondo me agradaba y mucho. El asegura… que nos conocíamos antes… pero es que no lo recuerdo… y estoy segura que el estaba junto a Deuce en la cita que tuve días atrás…

Lleva semanas preguntándome si quería salir con el…

-Hey Gunther!

Se Voltio, estaba en un partido de básquetbol, mal momento pero quería decirle que quería salir con el…

-¡Rocky…! ¿Que pasa?.Dijo Gunther mostraba una gran sonrisa no lo negare… tenia una linda sonrisa

El Balón lo golpeo en la cabeza… eso debió dolerle

- ¿Estas Bien?

- Si, estoy Bien

Se voltio para fruncirle el seño a Ty, creo que fue el quien le tiro el balón.

-Lo siento viejo. Dijo Ty Sonriendo… encestando el tiro.

-Dime. Dijo Gunther

Vaya si que estaba feliz…

-¿Quieres salir el fin de semana?

-Si claro…

Al sonreír… me vino una sensación a la mente como… que ya había visto aquella sonrisa antes… pero mi subconsciente… no daba para más…

-¿Dónde? .Añadió

-CeCe esta planeando un viaje a New York, como su padre vive haya y dice que nos podemos quedar ahí…

-Oh… Dijo Decepcionado. Debió haber pensado que aquello era Grupal

-Mmmm pero… este…

Vio que estaba incomoda no sabia que decir…

-Esta Bien. Dijo Cambiando su rostro, apretando mis mejillas, nos quedamos viendo por unos instantes… aquellos ojos azules… la ventana del alma… me comencé a sonrojar…

Cuando el entrenador los llamo y se tubo que ir.

Vaya que me estaba pasando… mi corazón acelero mas de lo usual… quería que aquello no se terminara…


End file.
